A conventional gas chromatograph often uses a mixture of analog and digital control. Such a conventional gas chromatograph will often have an analog controller board that is provided with analog control circuits that are used to control heaters and other control devices (such as solenoid valves) of the gas chromatograph. A digital controller board interfaces with the analog controller board and typically includes a single microprocessor that controls the configuration and overall operation of the gas chromatograph, as well as communication with the gas chromatograph.